Insatiable
by Trease The Intern
Summary: The free spirit meets the close minded individual. It's a battle of the wills, but who'll submit to who? A new 'little' drabble fic by Trease The Smut Intern and Nyddi. Because we needed sex damn it! E x B
1. Insistent

**Nyddi: **Am I really doing this Trease? Am I really attempting a drabble fic? ME?

**Trease: **Yes we are...with our long chapter, ranting asses. It's gonna be hard...

**Nyddi: **In more ways than one. Wiggles eyebrows Read to word-fuck me? I mean, Eddie?

**Trease: **Um...sure. You just want my smut and ADESS isn't getting to it to you fast enough.

**Nyddi: **Exactly. Now let's move on with the sexiness...

***EPOV

Her hands. Delicious. Tiny. Insistent. I pulled her hair. Don't know where it came from.

She, the girl, _Bella, _did this to me. She was rubbing. Against me. Small hand around my cock. I managed to pull it off. Tried...she only moved closer.

My head fell back against the wall. Against my better judgment, my hips sought her out. Made contact.

The world was disappearing behind her scent. It was getting harder and harder to remind myself that this girl was practically a stranger.

I'd only met her an hour before.

Now here she was, more beautiful to me than any woman I'd ever seen, tempting me shamelessly.

Her small arms fought my hold.

One hand broke free.

It went straight back to my cock. Squeezed it hard. It throbbed inside my jeans, leaking and straining towards her.

I groaned, that touch alone bringing me more pleasure than any I'd ever known.

_She's drunk_, I tried to remind myself. _You were just helping her out._

And I had. I'd helped her, alright.

My face still throbbed in places from where I'd had to fight those guys off. To get them away from her.

Tiny, little, sexy drunk her. Who was all over me in a way I'd never experienced before.

_Don't take advantage of her! _I wished it was easier to listen to my brain. To do what was right. But at twenty-three years old I was fresh out of my one and only relationship. The only girl and woman I'd ever been with.

We'd been together six years. Six years that in the end I found out didn't matter to her.

No wonder she was always so frigid. So withdrawn.

Here this little nymph come to life was, touching me with a need that my ex never had. She was also hot. So fucking sexy my dick wept the moment I saw her.

She purred like a kitten, her tongue finding my jaw. My hands clenched her hair.

Pulled. I felt my self control snap the moment her hot little mouth reached the corner of mine.

Just like that she made me into something I'd never been.

Now she would have to deal with the consequences...


	2. Aggressive

**Nyddi: **We forgot to mention that to us 'drabble' means one page or less. Really it's a miracle we're sticking to that...

Aggressive

****BPOV

Damn it, I wished he wouldn't fight me. Wouldn't fight this. I knew he wanted it!

I could see it lingering in his eyes. Hear it in his weak attempts to stop me.

I saw it when he came to my rescue earlier at the bar.

Watched something in him snap.

And just watching made me so hot. It didn't help that I already found him drop dead sexy. With the green eyes, the bronze mess on his head, the lean muscular form, the sharply angled jaw combined with this whole nerdy demeanor...SHIT!

Then he went to pulverize some dicks for me. I'd be the damsel in distress anytime if he was coming to my rescue.

He took a few punches so in return I wanted to nurse his bruises. I didn't think a quick trip back to my place would turn into a full on seduction attempt!

Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I knew I was going to. Which led me to where we were now.

Him against the wall in my hallway. I had been waiting patiently. Until he was bandaged and cleaned. Behaved like a good girl. Until we stepped out of the bathroom that is.

It just couldn't wait anymore! I needed his lips on mine.

His tongue on me. Somewhere. Anywhere. But most importantly...his dick. Inside me. Deep. 'Cause I felt really empty. And he felt _really _big.

Far from a virgin, I knew how to get what I wanted.

And I wanted Edward. Was so close to getting it, too.

His dick was throbbing in my hand. Biting my lip, I practically writhed on him, pressing myself in. Inhaling.

Taking him in. Then I gave in, getting close to his jaw and giving it the one lick I'd been wanting to give it since I saw him.

But wasn't enough. Not when he writhed and groaned like that. Not when his taste floored my brain and eviscerated everything, unleashing europhia.

He was my nirvana. I'd fucking found it. And there was no way I wasn't making it mine...


	3. Barbaric

**Nyddi: Real life sucks. So the update was delayed. Sorry! We really are!**

Barbaric

***EPOV

"I want you," she moaned. Breathlessly. The sound...dear God, that sound.

I'd do anything to hear it again. Anything. It scared me. Exhilarated me. Pushed me to the edge. Adrenaline released inside me, adding to the throbbing in my veins. To the deep seated need to conquer.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. Continued to moan in that breathless way that made me want to hiss. Growl. Lean down and just _bite _until her blood covered my tongue.

I moaned, caught in the need and the surprise I felt. I'd _never _had these kinds of thoughts. Ever. What the fuck was happening to me? What the fuck was this girl doing to me?

She rotated her hips. My hands fell down. Lower. Rested right on the curve of her ass. They twitched, desperate to go further. To feel her soft flesh. Use the hold to bring her closer. Higher.

" Edward, _please_."

I did growl at that one, one hand coming back up and latching onto her hair.

I pulled her up. Stared into those hot brown eyes. They were glistening with need. Desperate. Dangerous. Just like I felt.

I brought her closer. Got lost in the way she trembled for me. In the way her breath tasted. My eyes were still on hers. Waiting for a sign.

Any that she didn't want this...

I saw none.

And I needed her. With a furious rage unlike anything I could imagine.

I needed her. Her tongue. Her pussy.

" Oh, _God_. Say that again. Baby, please," Bella moaned, destroying me as well as alerting me to the fact that I'd spoken out loud.

I heard myself growling. Heard it keep going.

My hands fell down, grabbing onto what they craved. Bella let out a high pitched gasp that sent my blood boiling straight into my cock.

Using my hold on her hair, I held her. My lips barely touched hers and I almost came. Right there.

I kissed her lips, taking it in. Giving her time. Trying to control myself.

Because that sweet little tongue was beckoning me from within her mouth and if I didn't calm down the girl was going to get hurt.

I had no idea what the fuck was wrong with me or how to control it.


	4. Anxious

**So um yea...guess who wrote this one?*grins sheepishly* Whoever's right is simply awesome!**

Anxious

BPOV*******

He was giving up! The fight in him was completely gone now. I had him right where I wanted him.

In the palm of my hand.

Check. Fucking. Mate.

Knew it when he uttered the word pussy!

_Unf!_ It was so hot! That gravely voice wrapped around that word with the growl that followed was enough to almost make me come.

His lips were on mine but it wasn't a-fucking-nough. No, I wanted more. Craved it.

Needed it like a crackhead coveted their next hit of poison.

I wasted no time shoving my tongue in his mouth. I didn't care if I came off as too pushy. I wanted this so bad it hurt.

It wasn't too long before I felt his tongue moving with mine. It felt too good. Thought about what that tongue could do if it was wrapped around my clit.

It still wasn't enough. I needed his hand. Touching me. Him gripping my ass was nice but I needed those fingers elsewhere.

I grabbed his hand in mine. Trailed it around to my front. Felt his fingers along with mine ghostly trailing the skin right above my jeans.

Felt the groan in his chest as he traced the goosebumps his caress caused to appear.

I couldn't keep prolonging it, I pushed our hands down further. Inside my jeans. Inside my panties.

Felt his fingers touching my bare lips. I couldn't keep the gasp to myself. His touch was electrifying and he barely was touching me.

He ripped his mouth away from mine. Left me panting. Anxious to attack his mouth with my own. While willing his fingers to go lower.

"Shit Bella! I can't..."

Oh hell no! I wasn't gonna let him relapse! I put my fingers up to his lips. The same fingers that happened to go inside my panties with his hand. The ones covered in my juices. Shit. I watched his eyes rolled back as he caught my scent. I knew he could smell me on them. I tried to hurry and move them but he quickly grasped my wrist.

Then he did the fucking unthinkable. He looked up from beneath his bangs. Eyes meeting mines. His eyes were nearly black with a thin ring of emerald around the iris. A blind woman can see the lust there. His gaze never wavered as his tongue peeked out and wrapped around the two fingers covered in my essence.

"Shit Edward! That is so fucking sexy. You don't know what you're doing to me." I thrust my hips. Trying to get his idle fingers to move over me in some kinda way. Grant me some type of ease the ache.

"Fuck Edward please. Touch me, please?"


	5. Household Object One: The Coffee Table

Nyddi: I FLUV this. Definitely inspiring to write this. Expect hotter BPP and ADESS very soon loves. We must write The Sex!

Household Object One: The Coffee Table

***EPOV

She fucking said _please._ Such a simple word. Yet, it made my abs cave in with lust. My ex had never begged me to touch her. This little sexy thing did and it drove me literally mad. I heard myself snarl. Was still trying to figure out how I'd made that sound when I realized I'd lifted her up.

Her legs slid around me. Even through our clothes, the feeling made my dick leak. I rushed forward, blindly seeking her living room, while Bella threw her arms around my neck and slammed her mouth against mine. Our tongues instantly met. I loved the wetness of her mouth. She tasted sweet, but I also tasted something else underneath. Something that was adding to the desire I had to ram her. Hard. Just bend her over and fucking sheath myself...

Our mouths broke apart. I cursed as my shins came in contact with the coffee table. Without even thinking about it, I lowered us, not stopping until her back met the surface. I didn't even bother to ask her permission, I just reached for the button on her jeans and ripped them right off her legs.

I knew she was wearing underwear. What I didn't know was that it was made of practically nothing. I could see everything. I stared at her, hungry. Moaned with her as she arched under me. Just like that I had to have at her. Need rushed me, worse than adrenaline, making me rear back.

I lifted her hips with one hand while spreading her legs further with the other. In the dim light of the living room I saw the small pink thong she was wearing. Saw how wet she was. I was panting, my cock about to burst just from the sight of her. Logical thought was gone at this point. All that mattered was how much I needed her. Needed to feel that wet little pussy...

My fingers were suddenly there, again.Bella jumped and moaned so loud I thought I would die. Biting my lip, I moved her panties aside. Instantly attacked the wet, smooth flesh that I saw. Her pussy was so soft under my fingers and it throbbed. So hungrily it seemed to be trying to suck my finger in as I slowly slid against her.

"Fuck! Oh God! Oh, baby!"

"Yeah," I growled, once again surprised at how my own voice sounded. "Moan for me, baby. Let me hear you."

"Edward!" Bella cried, thrusting her hips against me as I played with her clit. It throbbed more for me, her pussy gushing. I hissed, inhaling sharply. I bit my lip harder, fighting the urge to either cum or just slam into her, when I felt it. Oh God, I felt it. Bella almost arched right off the coffee table just as her clit caved in, throb after throb rushing through it. I throbbed with her, her words killing me.

"I need your cock. Baby, please. So good. So fucking good!"

I was going to take her in ways I'd never dreamed of before. I was going to _mark _her. Right after she was done marking me. "Go for it," I said, barely recognizing my own voice. "That cock's all yours."

If only I'd known what those words would unleash.


	6. What The Fuck Just Happened?

Trease: Things are about to get crazy!

What The Fuck Just Happened?

BPOV******

All mine? Go for it? Oh, this man could not even begin to fathom what exactly he would be unleashing with such words.

Mine, huh? Well, I was definitely seeking to claim. After I'm done with him he's not going to know what hit his ass.

My eyes were barely opened as I tried coming down from that powerful orgasm but he was still sliding his fingers against my clit. Fingers dipping lower. Seeking entrance into the promise land.

Who was I to deny this man ANYTHING he wanted from me?

I thrust my hips up further. Effectively getting his fingers to enter me. Watched his eyes roll and heard his low moan as he focused on working me over. Shit! Those fingers slipping in and out and his thumb pressed against my clit was gonna make me come again. And soon.

"Shit Edward, baby, you're gonna make me cum again! _Ungh_! Do it harder, baby, please!" I demanded. He easily complied. Such a quick study he was.

I was close. So fucking close I could taste it. My moans got breathier. Chest heaved harder and faster. It was going to be a bigger than the last. That last one was nothing compared to the tidal wave headed my way.

Then I felt his thumb move. Quickly replaced by the heel of his hand pressing even harder. His fingers going deeper. What the fuck? I didn't think they could go any further.

My back arched even further off the table. Felt my juices running. Heard my pussy sucking those fingers in. Damn, if this wasn't fucking erotic at its best.

At that moment he crooked his fingers in the 'come hither' motion over and over again. Rubbing on that spot! I was fucking done for. My hand slapped the table while the other tugged at my hair. Watched him watch me with pure fascination.

"Damn it, Bella, baby this pussy is so tight and wet. I can't wait to taste it. To feel it dripping on my cock, baby. Cum all over my fingers again."

All at once I did. Came so fucking hard. Eyes rolled, back arched, white stars exploded behind my eyelids before everything just went black.


	7. Well I'll Be Damned

What The Fuck Happened Now?

EPOV****

Beautiful.

That's what this girl was. In the throes of her orgasm she was simply lovely. Watching her eyes space out before they rolled back and her bottom lip quivering as she came had my dick hard enough to cut diamonds.

I continued to watch as her breathing regulated. I pulled my fingers out. Pushed them deep in my mouth. She tasted fucking scrumptious on my hand. I'll never wash it again.

I was still watching as she did nothing. Just laid there. Chest heaving slowly as if she was...

NO! Did she? I think? Did I make her...yes..._fuck_!

She passed the fuck out. Was asleep! Well, fuck me. While most of me rejoiced at having the skills to make a woman blackout from an orgasm, part of me started to panic.

Would she remember me when she woke up? Would she wanna see me again? Would she regret this?

Dammit! I tugged on my hair in frustration as I stared at her sleeping form. She was perfect. I sighed in defeat as it hit me that there was nothing I could do in this situation but wait. The ball was in her court.

I knew she wasn't waking up anytime soon so I gathered her half naked form and carried her to the bedroom. Carefully placing her in the bed I looked around to see if there were some type of pants or shorts I could slip on her. I'm sure it would be weird to wake up alone and naked from the waist down.

I quickly found what I was looking for and made quick work of getting them on her without disturbing her sleep. Afterward, I went off to find a pen and paper. I would've stolen her phone number but no phone was found. So this note would have to make do.

_'Enjoyed myself tonight. Would love to see you again. Give me a call, Edward 398-0117' _

I taped my note on the front of her fridge and hoped like hell she would see if first thing in the morning as I regretfully walked out the front door.


	8. Searching

Trease:So you guys hated the cliffie. And the leaving Eddie hanging. And the Eddie leaving. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not! Here's more!

Searching

BPOV*********

_Ugh! Where am I? Why is my head about to explode? Why is the room spinning? How in the hell did I end up in my bed?_

I had just woke up alone in my bed and was trying to remember last night. I recalled being out at a bar with Alice and Rose. Us taking multiple tequila shots. Me going outside and some guys pestering me and...

EDWARD!

Where the fuck was he? It all came flooding back. The fight, him coming back to my place, us in my bathroom cleaning his wounds, him against the wall with me pressed all over him, me on the coffee table.

Oh fuck! Me having the best damn orgasms of my life on that thing! Just from his fingers! I must've passed out afterward because I didn't remember a damn thing after that.

Where the fuck was he? I jumped out of the bed, head be damned I was on a fucking mission! I had to find that nerdy sex god and give him the best fucking blow job ever! I noticed the shorts I had on as I scrambled to the door. He must've done that. He was so sweet! I searched all over the place. Nothing! No sleeping form on the couch, no toilet flushing, no breakfast cooking, nothing! Not even a fucking note.

Maybe he put his number in my phone!

I ran to get that! Praying he might've stolen my number.

Where the fuck is my phone? I couldn't find it anywhere! It wasn't in my purse, in between the cushions on the couch, the bed. Nowhere! I am so done drinking! I'm too damn irresponsible!

I sat down on the couch, shoulders slumping in defeat. I really couldn't believe my luck. How the fuck was I going to find Edward? I didn't know his last name so Facebook wasn't an option, I didn't know if he was a student at the local university. Ugh! I knew nothing except how sexy his was, or how his voice made my knees tremble, or how soft but insistent his lips were on mine, or how skilled his fingers were.

Fuck this! I was gonna find that man. No _if'_s, _and'_s, or _but'_s about it!

With a renewed vigor about myself, I got up, shoulders pushed back with what I'm sure was a full look of determination on my face.

Even if it was just to repay him for the amazing orgasms he gave me, I was going to find Edward.

Operation 'Find-Sex-God' was definitely underway.


	9. Regrets

Trease: You guys still with me? Even though Eddie may have blue balls and Bella's a dunce? Aww, you really love me! Or maybe your inspired by hopes of smut? Hmm? -_- Well, who cares about your motives. Things are about to pick back up! Enjoy!

Regrets

EPOV****

Stupid! Stupid fucking idiot! That's what I was. What the fuck was I thinking? Just walking away?

_You should've stayed!_

_No shit, Sherlock! I know!_ It had been a week. And nothing from Bella. No call, no text, nada! What the fuck? I know I made her feel good. Knew she wanted more from me. But why the fuck hadn't she called.

_Maybe she hadn't seen the note, maybe she's nervous..._

Pfft, please! Her? Nervous? Please! The way that woman attacked both me and my dick doesn't even whisper the word nervous.

_Well maybe she forgot._

Ugh! I hate my inner voice. Playing on my insecurities. The ones being with HER left me with. I was starting to really dislike Tanya as I spent the week reflecting on our relationship while waiting on Bella to call. I don't think she forgot about me but she was kinda drunk so there's a possibility. I'll give her another few days then I'm taking action.

**3 days later ***Spongebob Narrator Voice*

Oh fuck!

I was pacing my living room floor while tugging at my hair. I couldn't take this anymore. Everywhere I went, I saw her. Long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfectly kissable lips. And don't get me started on the sleep. I was at the point where I couldn't fucking sleep! That night replayed over and over again in my head. Sometimes going further. Making me see what would've happened hadn't she blacked out!

I was done for. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my keys, my wallet and slipped my jacket on. Didn't bother with slipping my contacts in. Glasses would just have to make due. I was on a fucking mission. I gave her ten days to come to me. They were more than enough.

I was going to her.


	10. Defeated or Conquered?

Trease: I am having soooo much fun with this! I guess I'll pass it back over to Nyddi since I've been hogging it since chapter 6...*looks sheepish*

Defeated or Conquered?

BPOV******

Tired, exhausted, mentally drained. That's what I was feeling after searching for Edward. It was fruitless! I've searched everywhere! The local college campuses, the libraries, the bars, the clubs. Nothing.

I felt defeated. Bella Swan never admits defeat but damn, it got me today. It had been ten days! TEN! And I was no closer to him today than I was the morning I woke up alone.

"Dammit Bella. I don't know what the hell your problem is but this shit is getting old." Ugh! And did I mention that my friends didn't make things any better? They called themselves helping me but really they were just pissing me off!

"Rose shut up please. I don't feel like your shit today. Alice, can you please grab me a bottled water out the fridge?"

I heard her shuffle off the couch as I sat there on my laptop, Google Mapping any other possible places I could go and see if Edward would be there.

"Um Bella, who is Edward?"

You know those moments where everything gets quiet and in slow motion? Yeah, I definitely just had one of those moments as I ran in the kitchen to see what the hell may have prompted her to ask me about HIM. I froze instantly as I seen her fingering a small piece of paper. I couldn't snatch it fast enough. It was a note from Edward. Saying how he enjoyed himself and asking me to call him. And his number was there.

FUCK!

I had his number right here the whole fucking time! Can we say 'dumbass'? How I managed to miss this on the refrigerator for ten whole days I would never know but I definitely wouldn't waste another minute. I rushed out to where my cell phone was sitting, attempting to kick Rose and Alice out while fumbling to dial the number. I wanted him tonight.

"You bitches have to go now! Get the fuck out!" I was pushing them towards the door when there was a knock. I paused. I wasn't expecting anyone yet because Edward would definitely be here later if it was up to me. I opened the door and there he was. Standing in all his wonderfully sexy glory with glasses. Fucking glasses! Full on nerd mode. Ungh! Fuck me! His hand quickly fell as it raised mid knock. Our eyes met. I'm sure his had to reflect mines. Pure fucking hunger.

"Bella."


	11. Back to Square One

Trease:You guys ready? It's so fucking close! Can you smell it? Smells like sex! LMAO! No more words! Lets get this shit cracking!

Nyddi: Just had to throw something in here! Keep the fic hostage indefinitely if this is what you're gonna do with it, Smut Intern! * throb *

Back to Square One

EPOV******

I couldn't stop staring. I had really done this. She was really in front of me. I had never made such a bold move in my life, but I was more than glad I did. Anger, and more surprisingly, _hurt _ran through me as I took in her beautiful wide eyes.

My memory hadn't been lying about how hot she was and that only served to piss me off more. Maybe she hadn't been interested in me as a man the next day but damn it, I'd taken on three guys for her. She couldn't at least _text _me to see if I was OK?

"Edward? What are y-"

I stormed past her, walked straight into her apartment like I owned the place. Don't ask me where the attitude came from, clearly my testosterone levels were out of control. I started pacing while tugging my hair hard. I couldn't think passed the frustration. Couldn't really see anything passed _her. _Missed the two figures in the room, as well. I was clearly a man on a mission. "What the fuck Bella? I've been waiting for ten fucking days to hear from you. And what?" I glanced down, saw my note in her hand and got even angrier!

_You irrational twit._

_Fuck you!_

"You've been sitting here playing with my damn number like its fucking origami or something! What the hell Bella?" I saw her stalking towards me. Eyes growing darker. It didn't stop me though. I kept on with my rant. "I've been driving myself fucking crazy over you and I couldn't even-" Suddenly her lips were on mine! Hard.

So soft, so urgent, so demanding. Fuck if this wasn't making me hard. She still wanted me. Still wanted this. I don't know what kept her from me those ten days but all of a sudden it didn't matter. What mattered was what we were doing at this present moment.

I wanted her closer so I quickly reached down and grabbed those thighs, hiking one over my hip before she jumped up into my arms, us lining up perfectly there. Felt her heat through our jeans and on my cock. Fuck. I couldn't keep my groan to myself. She took advantage and forced her tongue into my mouth. This girl was looking to get fucked and I was looking to deliver.

Her back hit the wall. Hard. I didn't even remember my feet moving but there we were. Tongues dancing against each other in the most erotic of dances, hips grinding against one another, seeking friction, low groans and soft moans. I knew this had to look as good as it felt. And I didn't want it to stop.

But apparently, the throat clearing from some place inside Bella's apartment had different plans.


	12. Household Object Two:The Bed

Nyddi: *_/\_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_* Dead...

Household Object Two:The Bed

BPOV*****

"Out. Now."

My chest was still heaving, breath panting as if I just had ran a marathon. My hands still clenched in his messy locks, lips still hovering over Edward's, my back still planted on the wall, our eyes still locked with each others. These bitches were not going to ruin my evening. I heard the footsteps head towards the door, they knew this was not a fucking game. I listened for the click signaling the door had indeed opened. I couldn't wait for that next click.

"You better fuck him good ,Bella!" I heard Rose exclaim as the door clicked the second time. Oh, I definitely planned to. Now. My lips descended on his again. Hungrier than they did the first time. Body moving fiercely against his. We needed to be in the bedroom like now. As if he could read my mind, I felt my back leave the wall. Felt him blindly searching for something. As much as I wanted this, I didn't want it on the couch or coffee table.

"Bedroom baby. Down the hall." My lips grazed his neck, tongue teased his skin, teeth nibbled his earlobe. Fuck he tasted good. I wondered how his cock would taste. Abruptly I felt the bed under me. Saw him watching me lay there. Those eyes behind the lenses looked primal. With an urge to claim. Claim me, baby!

"Bella, take off your clothes and spread those legs for me. I need to taste that sweet pussy of yours. I've been thinking about it since the last time I was here. I want it baby. Now."

Ungh, fuck me! I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough. Thank goodness for yoga pants and tanks. Legs were spread wide and hanging over the edge quicker than you could say hocus pocus. I was so ready. And apparently so was he cause he wasted no time, dropping to his knees, grabbing my hips, pulling me closer and his tongue diving straight in.

Fuck! This man's tongue could work magic. And he was so into it. Just watching him eat me was going to make me come. The look of bliss on his face as his tongue circled, licked and flicked my clit, the moans he would make while his tongue rubbed along my pussy walls, the way his cheeks hallowed as he sucked on my clit hard. It was too much! I was gonna come hard if he didn't stop this. As much as I was enjoying this I wanted to come on his cock.

"Edward, baby, stop." My hands were in his hair. Tugging. I knew he heard me due to the groaning 'why' he asked while quirking his brow at me as he bit down on my clit before rapidly flicking his tongue across it then sucking it so hard that those cheeks hallowed yet again. He hummed low, before letting it go followed by this loud lip smacking noise.

"Shit, baby!" Too fucking close to see straight. "While I love your mouth on me, I really need you to come up here and fuck me."


	13. Household Object Three: Big Black Chair

Cking wake Trease: Yes I am a complete and utter damn fail but hell I really hope this makes up 4 it...

Nyddi: And one more thing. A this point I think it's safe to say...drabble? What drabble? _Pfftt. _We are incapable of such thing. *Note the _we, _Sweets. You wrote this one, too :P*

**Household Object Three: Big Black Chair**

EPOV*****

I was gone. So far fucking gone. Lost in a land of Bella and that sweet pussy of hers.

I was nowhere near done feasting on her when she stopped me. If it was up to me I would've made her pass out from just my mouth.

"No," I mumbled, kissing her little clit.

Bella pushed me back.

I almost growled angrily when I noticed what she was motioning to.

Turned my head and saw the big ass black leather chair right behind me.

Smirking, I stood up from between Isabella's legs and removed my clothes. Got down to nothing and sat in the chair, dick in my hand.

Stroked myself slowly, loving the fact that she was watching me.

Her eyes bulged. I looked on as shock, desire, hunger, then pure determination crossed her features. She couldn't climb out the bed fast enough. And she wasted no time. Before I knew it she was in front of me. I reached up to remove my glasses off my face but her hand slapped mine away.

"Keep them on." Her voice was husky as she had climbed on my lap and took me in her hand. Pushed a condom that I had no idea she even had down my shaft.

The feeling was just _ungh_.

As much as I wanted to feel her bare, I wasn't ready for parenthood.

I felt nerves trying to creep in. Thoughts of my failed past sexual experiences. I didn't want to disappoint Bella but those thoughts left just as quickly as they surfaced when she impaled herself on my dick.

"Ungh, Edward, you're so big. I've never felt this full."

Shit! I couldn't stop my head from falling on her shoulder, or my eyes rolling in my head, or the deep groan that left me from just being inside her.

There were no movements. Just feeling. Her walls pulsating against me making her impending release known. It felt so damn good.

"Fuck, Bella, baby. Please fuck me." I begged while slowly thrusting up. Fuck, if she didn't let out the perfect little moan. It wasn't long before she took over. She pushed me back, positioned herself to where her hands rested on my shoulders and those tits were jutted out in my face. Then she went to work.

And worked me is what she did.

The room was filled with our noises. Skin slapping against skin, high moans and low groans, loud pops from when I released her nipple from my mouth before switching to the next one.

"Shit Bella! This pussy's so fucking good baby." I felt her tightening around me. That orgasm close. And I wanted it. My thumb was instantly on her clit. Rubbing hard. "Come for me Bella!"

"Aah fuck...shit...Edward! I'm gonna...I'm about to...I'm coming babe..._ohhhhh_, fuck!"

Bella's orgasm hit hard, milking my cock. Trying hard to draw my orgasm from me. I bit down hard on my lip. Fighting to keep it.

Arms wrapped tightly around my head, while chests panted hard. Trying to regulate her breathing.

I gripped those thighs again as I stood, still inside her, dick still hard before those legs wrapped around me. Taking me deeper.

"Mmmm baby", I moaned as I walked back towards the bed before laying her down gently. "I hope you aren't tired baby. Because I'm not done with you, yet."

Nyddi x_x *In the words of FFLoverLaura, h00r down*


End file.
